The Right Hand of Death
by James of Gales
Summary: The Grimm Reaper found a shard of Soul Edge in the Neitherrealm, and wants the sword for a mysterious reason, but without a body and soul unit he cannot reconfigure the sword. Ch. 12 up.
1. A Fragment for Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur II or III. However, Peter, "Death's Right Hand," is my own character.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Grimm Assistance: Journey of the Double-Scythe Soul

Chapter 1: A fragment for Death

A darkness from beneath the earth. The place in which those who pass enter. Trees as dead as the night. A never-ending ghost town in which continuous tourture is an everyday staple. And the fiend that runs this world, can only be seen with his black cloak all over him. One night the fiend saw something glow from a distance. As he approached, he felt a wave of evil and suffering. Could it be from that glow, he thought. When he saw the glow up close, he saw a piece of an item apparently colored red. "A fragment...but from what?" he asked himself. Then a voice echoed. "I...need...souls." The cloaked fiend, clutching his scythe, looks around for where the voice echoed. Nothing. The voice echoed once again. "I need souls to be one again. Help me, Grimm Reaper." The fiend was in shock. It was the first time in all eternity, that a fragment of suffering, called his name. Yes, the fragment was talking to Grimm. "Who are you?" Reaper questioned the fragment, and in four little words, the piece said,"I am Soul Edge. I need souls and a body to bring me together." Reaper, surprised about the fragment, floats to the Neitherrealm Library to know what the Soul Edge was. To his findings, this fragment was once part of a mighty sword. Thanks to this, he now desires the sword. However, only a body with a soul to fit. The other hurdle, though minor would be the fact that it was in a sacred past. He needed a body to retrieve this sword. He heads back home, and brings out his magic crystal. He asks the crystal one question. "Show me the soul who will achieve my mission." The crystal starts to glow, revealing his chosen. Now, Reaper seeks the man of interest.

Find out who the Grimm Reaper's crystal reveals in the next chapter.


	2. A Burning Cold Warrior

Disclaimer:Namco owns the Soul Calibur series or characters.I do not. Peter, "Death's Right Hand," is my character.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Grimm Assistance: Journey of the Double-Scythe Soul

Chapter 2: The Burning Cold Warrior

The snow falls from the heavens over a modern town. People bundled up as the winds chilled the exposed flesh to a rosey red. A town where the roads are surrounded by many buildings. However the story is not focus on Menasha, a small city in northeast Wisconsin, instead, a person of the city, unaware of the cloaked figure floating in the sky.

"It seems this is the location of the chosen one,"the Grimm Reaper said as he appeared from the Neitherrealm to the city. He then vanishes into an invisable state to see this chosen without detection, then heads to the house.

Behind the house, a man, holding a staff in his hand, prepares to work on his techniques. The bare feet dig into the snowed ground, bare and scarred chest exposed to the wintry winds. He takes three deep breaths, paitentally waiting to start his exercise with the song of his choice. Suddenly...

"Showtime," the man whispered to himself. The music starts. He starts with syncronizing beats to the balance of the music. He works to the rythym of the sacred prisoners' dance. The flow of his movements was like the waves of a rabid ocean under the moonlight. For ten minutes, his graceful workout cannot see an end.

"Peter, mail," a voice rang out. It causes the man to lose his balance...and makes him face plant in the fresh powder. As he got up, a slightly younger man appeared.

"James, how many times must I tell you NOT to interfere with my exercise," Peter yelled in anger.

"Oh, you're still trying to combine staff work and Caporeria, aren't you?"

"Nevermind. Anyway you said I have mail."

"Yeah, a letter along with this scythe." James hands Peter the scythe and letter. Peter felt the weight of the scythe.

"The Grimm Reaper?" Peter asked. He then open the letter. Peter was surprised when he read it.

PETER-

YOU WILL HELP ME BY GOING ON A JOURNEY. PREPARE MY SCYTHE FOR YOUR WEAPON. I WILL FILL OUT THE DETAILS WHEN I MEET YOU IN SEVEN DAYS. I WILL NOT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER.-THE GRIMM REAPER

"He wants...my help?" questioned Peter. "This is a gust of wind of a new direction."

"Can't argue that."

"Well now. What do I do with this?" Then he looked at his staff. He remembered how it was like to be balanced with a weapon such as the staff. Then he has an idea.

Over the next six days he developed on the Reaper's scythe. By the time day seven came, he was finished. He fused a blade, a practical replica of the scythe's blade, to the butt-end of the scythe. He called it simply, the double-scythe. All he needed to do was wait for the Reaper to appear. An hour later, he shows up.

"Peter, take a look at this," Reaer said as he showed Peter the shard of Soul Edge. "This is a mere fragment of a mighty sword called Soul Edge. It uses the body to help absorb the strongest of souls and can help grant it's weilder's desires. If you succeed, I probably give you eternal life."

"What's the catch?" Peter asked as if he was unconvinced.

"The only way to retrieve it is if you take this piece to the past, locate the other pieces, and come back with the sword. That much I can tell you."

"I understand and now, I'm ready."

"Now about the catch..." Reaper started. Then, he takes the double-scythe, holds it high, and swings the blade of death into Peter's stomache, piercing him. Peter is shocked to see Reaper taking his life, or so he thought. Then, Reaper inserted the fragmentinto the fresh wound. That's when the fragment started to glow. The fragment shot out beams from Peter's entrails and opened a portal.

"Now go, chosen one," Reaper said as he hurled Peter and his weapon into the portal. The portal then closed.

TO BE CONTINUED

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter has a gaping wound in his mid-section as he travels back in time to retrieve Soul Edge. How can he with an injury like that?


	3. Not the Gut Feeling in Mind

Disclaimer: Namco owns the Soul Calibur franchise. I do not. Peter, "Death's Right Hand," is my character

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Grimm-Assistance: Journey of the Double-Scythe Soul

Chapter 3: Not the Gut Feeling in Mind

Peter is traveling back in time via portal to the Times of Souls. That seems to be the only bright spot about his adventure. Right now, he's losing blood as the shard of Soul Edge lays embeded in his stomach entrails. Finally, the portal's exit arrived. Peter gets vomited from the portal, and hits the grassy earth, hard. He relizes that the portal ride was over. Picking himself, as well as the double-scythe, up, Peter tried to walk despite the open wound. (Keep in mind, his wound is not a tiny one, more like the scythe went through and through.) As he walked, the fragment fell from his stomach, but Peter reacted to the spill and caught the fragment, and placed it in his jeans pocket. Peter started to resume walking, using the weapon as a walking stick. Unbelievibly, he walks for 5 hours and 10 miles. Then, he started to collapse.

"Great. Lost...so much...blood," the Wisconsinite spoke. "I get sent back in time, just to die?" As he was passing out, he saw someone running towards him, but Peter couldn't make out who it was due to the sun in his face, except for one thing: it was female.

"It's nice to know a girl has..." he fell unconcicous. He soon finds himself surrounded by darkness, with him standing straight up.

"Okay, I lost a lot of blood, but more than what a person would usually die from. The catch is is that I was still alive. Could the fragment be the reason I could still move?" Just then, the Grimm Reaper appeared. Without a word from either one, Reaper lifted his scythe, and swung at the fallen warrior. Then, Peter woke up. He spritivly sat up, not in more blood, but a puddle of sweat. As he started to calm down, he looked up and around, to relize he's in a shelter. He immediately check his stomach, but there was no wound. Despite recieveing a scythe shot to the gut, he has no scar to show. Just then, a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Peter asked.

"Oh, you're awake, aren't you?" a woman from outside replied. "Can I come in?"

"Certainly," answered Peter. A rather young asian woman appeared, with a naginata strapped to her back and fresh food in her arms.

"How are you doing after three days of sleep?" the asian asked.

"Three days?" Peter was confused. "Wait. Who are you? Did you bring me in here and treat me?"

"I'm Seong Mi-na, and no, I came to check up after I saw your, uh...trail." Mi-na reasoned, mentioning Peter's bloody trail. "Besides, you don't look like you're from around here. Where are you from?"

"The question isn't 'where,' but 'when,'" Peter corrected Mi-na. "I'm Peter Hamby, from 21st Century America."

"But you did answered the 'where part,' too."

"I guess I did," Peter laughed. "So, are you looking for the shards of Soul Edge as well?"

"Wh- What are...talking about?" studdered Mi-na. Peter pulled the glowing fragment from his pants pocket.

"This is a mere piece of the Soul Edge, and I think it recognizes you." However, their conversation was interrupted with many thuds from the roof, when about 30-40 men in dark clothes hit the shelter. They chucked a couple handfuls of inciderate shurikens inside and exploded, but Peter and Mi-na cleared out in time.

"Ninjas? I'll hold them off, Peter. You're still recovering."

"What, and let you have all the fun? I got something to show." As the ninjas strike, Peter dodges the attacks with ease, only to counterattack with his double-scythe strikes, taking six in one swing. Mi-na faired the same, knocking the ninjas out one by one. Throughout the battle the ninajs were a battered mess while Peter and Mi-na were untouched. Both grab the captian and start grilling him.

"It seems shinobi are after the Soul Edge as well, isn't that right?" Peter asked.

"I dare you to make me talk," the captian argued.

"You gave me permission." As Peter gets up, he starts twirling his given weapon. Then with a sinister smirk he continued, "now pay attention. My double scythe was a gift from a cloaked feind, with the addition of the second blade. The original blade, wherever it draws blood, even youe little toe, you will instantly die. However, if it's the duplicate strikes you, there's a good chance you'll survive. Let's see how fate decides you." Mi-na clears away for this event. He swings the scythe downward and strikes the captian square in the right shoulder blade, almost severing his arm. The captian felt the pain as the scythe pierced and then withdrew from him. He realized he's still alive, because he was hit with the duplicate, but was bleeding pretty badly.

"Looks like fate's on your side. Ready for another round?" Peter wickedly asked. He starts to twirl his scythe once again. Mi-na watched in horror as he was going to play scythe roullette again. This wasn't the same person who was rather happy to see her. Just as he was about to strike for a second time, however...

"All right, all right, Maxi sent us to get the fragment of Soul Edge from you," the captian said in agonizing pain. Peter stopped his downward strike.

"You chose wisely, but foolishly. Spoke sooner and you could have saved yourself the pain. Now leave." The captian and the living, but wounded ninjas got up and ran off to the east. Once the ninjas disappeared, Peter grabbed his head. Even he can't believe, or understand what that attitude switch was all about.

"Is that how americans interrorgate people?" Mi-na questioned.

"No. I'm not sure what happened to me."

"Are you...okay?"

"Just give me a couple to collect myself." As night arose, Peter and Mi-na decide, in a small celebration, to eat dinner, which turned out to be dim sum, fresh fruit and saki. This was the first time Peter had dim sum, or saki. It turned out to be better than he had anticipated. He ate so much, not only did it help somewhat forget the afternoon scare, Mi-na thought either the three-day sleep made him hungry or she was _really _going to see a heavyweight in the morning, unaware of his fastdigestive system. Because the shelter was destroyed, they camped out. Mi-na wanted to know more about him.

"Is there more to you than being a warrior, like, what do you like to do?"

"I'm a poet, but mine are dark and depressing. Don't take it the wrong way, though. I prefer writing it that way."

"I see." The conversation lasted for two hours, when Mi-na fell asleep. Peter took a deep breath and fell asleep as well. As the sun brighten the sky the next morning, Peter and Mi-na packed their essesntials before they said goodbye toeach other.

"I hope we see each other soon."

"Count on it." Both Seong Mi-na and Peter head their separate ways, thus starting the tales of souls for Peter, "Death's Right Hand."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter has started looking for the fragments to piece together the so-called sword of salvation. What awaits Peter now?


	4. His Journey of Soul Begins

Disclaimer: Namco owns Soul Calibur franchise, but not Peter, "Death's Right Hand."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: His Journey of Souls Begin

It has been three weeks since Peter had separated from Seong Mi-na to look for the Soul Edge, while using a fragment as a compass. As he traveled he still remembered the personality switch he suffered while interrorgating the captian of the ninja clan. That switch was when he turned from himself to somewhat of a psycotic killer. In fact, he constantly had nightmares about the incident. All the time he dreamt he suffered the switch, and forced his victims into his game of "Scythe Roulette," but not all of his nightmares had the same victim. Some times it was the captian, some with girls who put him down back in his own time, and others with himself. Most of the time he woke up coated in sweat. When this occured he cleansed himself, then writes a poem or two to calm himself down. Others, he had felt a hand, as warm as the campfire, and as soft as his favorite plush dolls from when he was little, rub along his exposed cheek and forehead where it recieved a kiss. Peter would recognize it was female but wasn't sure if it was Mi-na, thinking she wanted to stay with him. Either way you look at it, it's been robbing him of his sleep.

Today, he makes it into town where the fragment had pointed to. For an hour he had asked folks for info about the Sword of Salvation. As he was walking away from a restaurant, he is cut off, and nearly recieving a headache, from a rod aimed at his head. Peter knew he was lucky he stopped before that hit him.

"You here for Soul Edge?" A voice from the other side of the restaurant asked. "If so, then I would have to kill you. I want your fragment."

"What makes you think the 'Right Hand of Death' will simply give you his piece?"

"The 'Right Hand of Death?'" he continued as he stepped from behind the wall, revealing a seemingly young man. "Ah, so rumors of the man who wiped out Taki's branch army of ninjas was no mere tale." It sounds like the battle of the ninjas versus Peter and Mi-na had spread throughout the land.

"Taki's branch? From what I was told by the captian, it was a guy called Maxi who sent for my execution."

"Are you saying Maxi borrowed Taki's connections? Did you do anything to provoke them?"

"How would I if I didn't see them?"The man thinks it through.

"So it's also true. Something must have occured with those two. And the fact that-"

"Excuse me, but if you have information, tell me." Peter said, interupting the man words.

"You will have to defend yourself. I, Kilik, will make you, Peter, regret ever making contact with me, thanks to my Kali-Yuga."

"Funny. I never mentioned my name." Suddenly both clashed weapons. As they fought, all that connected were the weapons. 30 minutes go by and, despite both warriors' hands well swollen, showed no tiring. Kilik charged at the blonde youngster. Peter decides to catch the Kali-Yuga, then knock him down with the backside of his scythe. He swings, but Kilik lifts the weapon, causing Peter to go off balance. Kilik then swung down at Peter. Peter regains himself, sees the rod, but instead of moving to the side, raises his head as if he was doing a headbutt, and makes contact with the rod. Kali-Yuga snapped apart where Peter used his head...litterally. Peter spun, and as stopped, he stuck the scythe at the now defenseless soul. Kilik knew he was defeated, and surrendered.

"You win. You have proven to be strong, not only with the scythe, but with your body as well." Peter lowered the double-scythe to his side.

"I would test your luck, but I see it is not nessesary." Then, Peter heard something coming their way. Kilik saw Peter looking up the street, waiting for whatever he heard. Just then, a large wheel was barreling down on the two recovering warrior's. All Kilik could do was watch. Peter was staring at the wheel rolling right at him. Then, he spins to the right, sticks the scythe in the wheel, and pulls. The wheel became straightened out and was flung to the ground. It turns out that the "wheel" was a man with what looked like a head muzzle.

"Head's up, Peter. Voldo's unpredictable, even though he can't see, hear or speak."

"How are you familiar with him?"

"His master was a friend of my grandfather's. I'm not sure how he became this freak." Peter became aware that Voldo could shift his body at will. Voldo, although blind, deaf, and mute, somehow knew Peter was hesitating. He then bent his body backwards, planting Manas and Ayus to the ground, and approached Peter in a speeding crab stance. Peter alertly leaped over Voldo, but as he did, his scythe split open his shoulder, but was a light cut. Peter landed and immediately turned around, thinking the target might not be for him, but for Kilik. Just then, Voldo stopped a few feet from the rodless fighter, and started convulsing for some reason. Peter looked at his scythe, and saw a drop of blood where Voldo's shoulder was cut. The bloodspot started to glow on the scythe. The handicapped assassin was flailing around like he was fighting for his life. Then the Wisconsinite remembered what he said to the captian about the double-scythe, how one side would mean a person's death, and the other probably wounds. Then the glowing blood stain dimmed to normal. He looked over at Kilik, who was over a lifeless Voldo. Kilik was terrified about how this had unfolded. He knew that he would have died at the hands of the blonde warrior. That man walked over to the dead snake-like fighter, and pulled a fragment from the corpse. The piece started to glow, a lot like Peter's piece.

"It's Soul Edge." He took his piece out of his jeans pocket, and the piece was glowing besides the other. He put both fragments in his pocket, and started to walk off.

"Wait...why did you spare me?" Kilik questioned. "Why didn't you kill me like you did Voldo?"

"I want to fight you again. I don't have to kill you if you tell me where Maxi is."

"Check the indies. Sources tell me he's training with a school of monks there."

"Thank you." and with that Peter leaves Kilik to dispose of Voldo. As sunset draws near, he resumes his journey, knowing full well that the Grimm Reaper is watching him, as well as the mysterious girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter goes to see Maxi about the reasons of Taki and Soul Edge in the next Chapter.


	5. Minimum effort, MAXImum performance

Disclaimer: Namco owns Soul Calibur franchise, but not Peter, "Death's Right Hand."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Minimum Effort, MAXImum Performance

It's been a week since Peter's journey pointed to the Indies and to find the man called Maxi. The week after he took the life of Voldo after a decent fight against Kilik. The nightmares of "Scythe Roulette" almost became a thing of the past. However, it wasn't without disturbance, because the mysterious girl, still watching over him, got into his large black bag and read his poetry notebook, a navy blue spiral notebook. It was known because in the morning, Peter saw the book opened to the haiku-style story "The Only One." Alongside was a note in Indian style. Fortunatley it was readible.

PETER-THE SCYTHE THAT YOU USE IN BATTLE IS NOTHING COMPAIRED TO THE POEMS YOU WRITE IN YOUR BOOK, NO MATTER WHERE IT(scythe) CAME FROM. YOU MUST REMAIN AS STRONG AS YOU ARE IN YOUR ARTWORK.

"Well, it seems I have an admirer to my poetry. I just have no idea who she is," expressed Peter, who for some strange reason could identify the handwriting. Anyway, back to today.

Today, he arrived in the Indies. Peter wasted practically less than no time getting info from townspeople to where Maxi's location is. They point him to the Monk's Palace. As Peter is walking to palace, he thinks about the attack against him and Seong Mi-na. As he arrives, an elderly monk stand guard by the gates. The frailing monk sees Peter and calls the the blonde over.

"Excuse me, how can I help you, child?" the monk asked. Peter glanced over at the elder.

"I was told by townspeople that a man named Maxi resides here."

"And what is your purpose for seeing him?" Peter pulls the shards of Soul Edge out of his jeans pocket and shows them to the aged monk. Both pieces glew together rather brightly. The monk felt the evil energy radiating from the pieces. Knowing that they were irritating the monk, Peter put them back in his pocket.

"I knew it. I knew you were coming, 'Right Hand of Death.' As a matter of fact, so was Maxi."

"I apoligize for that. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain."

"It's okay. I wasn't expecting much from what you brought. By the way, can I see your weapon?" Peter knew he needed it for his fight with Maxi, but he wanted to show this monk wasn't his target.

"Be careful not to poke yourself on the wrong blade," he said as he showed it.

"Very good. Maxi is in the balcony in the back. I can take you there if you want."

"Of course." After placing the double-scythe back to his back, the monk led Peter through the hall of the palace, seeing classes and workout sessions along the way.

"This is an interesting palace you got here."

"If you want, I can give you some training sessions and history about this place." Peter thinks about the offer.

"I would need some time to think it over." His honesty caught the elder monk's attention for a second.

"You have the tendancy of being truthful and honest, don't you?"

"It's a small piece of who I am, but it's how I tend to present it. I rather be focused than honest when I have to journey." Peter soon stopped speaking when he arrived at the door to the balcony. The monk open the door, and revieled a musclar man with what appeared to be Elvis-like hair.

"Master Maxi, 'Death's Right Hand' has arrived. Best wishes to you." The monk closed the door, locking out the two souls to reslove their differences. Peter looked at Maxi, still sitting and facing away from the double-scythe man. His Soryuju straddling his shoulders.

"The warrior, known for the infamous 'Scythe Roulette' game. I bet I know why your here."

"Odds are 5 to 3." Peter, once again pulled the fragments from his pocket. "These shards of the Sword of Salvation."

Maxi started to turned his head around to see the fragments glowing. "The past never wants to leave me, does it?" He jumps to his feet, grabs the Soryuju from the shoulders, and starts flailing it.

"You know the deal. I'm here for information about Soul Edge."

"Very well, but first..." Maxi said, then he placed the Soryuju to the side. "A hand-to-hand contest. Place your wreatched weapon to the side." Peter complied, putting the double-scythe to the door. "I want to see if you can fight unarmed." All Peter did was smile. He was recieving a test from the man who, about a month ago, sent a ninja clan to take the fragments from him. They both square off. Then, Maxi attacks with his fists, but misses wildly. Peter tries to counterattack, using his flexiblity to be unpredictible, but that, too, fails. "A worthy challenge indeed for me, a disciple of Shissen Karihadi. What is your disipline, may I ask?"

"I train in Caporeria."

"Looks like a dance. I see now. A dancing fighter. I should be impressed." The two fought with impressive results. After about 20 minutes, the bumps and bruises were mounting, but neither brute back down from the fight.

"So...tell me...what is your...relationship...with Taki?"

"Why...are you...asking me...this, now?"

"It was...a branch of...her's...you hired...to get the...shards."

"Oh yeah. Taki and I...fought each other. I won and...she made...a deal."

"Makes sense. You two...working...together?"

"You could...say that."

"Try saying this!" Peter leaps parallel to the ground and catches Maxi's head with a heel kick of his right leg, which was swiftly concealed under his left. Peter's strike KO'd Maxi, who did a barrel fall to the ground. A minute later his comes around to see the Wisconsinite and the elder monk.

"Yo, Max. You all right?"

"You did a number on this soul."

"Elder Monk, the young man isn't to blame."

"It seems he'll be fine." Peter and the monk help Maxi to his feet. He was still feeling the effects of the kick that knocked him out.

"Tell me, what do you call that attack?"

"I would call it my 'Guilottine Kick.'" Maxi laughed.

"I agree. If you weren't carful, you could take someone's head off, litterally." As Maxi started to walk under his own power, he remembered something, like the kick jump started his brain. "You know, you won this fight. For your victory, I can give you a lift over to Japan. You can meet Taki there, and test your strength."

"Thank you, Max."

The next day, the vessel to Japan was ready to depart. Peter and Maxi were getting on board with their belongings. The vessel then departed from port and into open sea. Peter was enjoying the sights of the surf when Maxi and a female sailor came to the blonde dancer.

"Y'know, throughout the fight, I forgot to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Your name. I mean I don't want to say I fought Death and lost, but was able to keep my life."

"The name is Peter Hamby."

"Peter, huh?"

"By the way, who's she?" The brunette sailor realized she was being addressed to. She chuckled at the boy from the future.

"I guess you don't recognize your own partners that much, do you?" She pulls her hat off to reveal...it was Seong Mi-na.

"Seong, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. And to find out about the ninja-"

"Wait, Timeout, 20 seconds," Peter interupted, first touching his right middle finger to his left palm, then placing his hands on his shoulders. "Were you the one who's been with me ever since we departed from the remains? I could swear there was a female kissing my forehead to calm me from the nightmares-"

"No, no, no, no, not me," Mi-na spoke up, interupting Peter ranting. Peter greatly calmed.

"Well, how many other hotties have you scored upon?" Maxi asked, but wrong question at the wrong time. Peter and Mi-na looked at Maxi in a grotesque way. He knew he was going to feel the pain. After they KO'd Maxi for his remark, Peter went back over to his spot. He knew a female was comforting him, but if anything Mi-na isn't the one. 'If Seong isn't the one who was comforting me,' he thought. 'Then, who?' Then he pulls his poetry notebook from his bag, and starts writing in it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter heads to Japan for more fragments of Soul Edge. He will run into double trouble as he fights two samurai...at the same time.


	6. The deadly threeway

Disclaimer: Namco owns the Soul Calibur franchise. I own Peter, "Death's Right Hand."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The deadly three-way

Peter was on his way to Japan, vie boat transport earned by Maxi and the elder monk back in the Indies. His voyage for the Soul Edge introduced a new soul of interest named Taki. Peter wanted to remain phsyically fit, so he decided to assist some of the boat's crew with cargo adjustments and train them in the blonde warrior's other disipline: Russian Martial Arts. Maxi, who has swelling in the cheeks out of his badly timed question, watched from the railings higher above the deck as the wielder of the double-scythe leaned starboard, staring out at the surf and sunset, thinking about why the Reaper would want the Sword of Salvation in the first place, and the mystery girl who worries about him. Seong Mi-na was worried about him as well.

"So, how is he?"

"He's in high spirit. However, he still seems distracted."

"Let me guess, that mystery woman."

"Yeah, and I've been thinking about it. This might sound farfetched but..."

"Keep in mind you already recieved punishment from before."

"I think that the girl might be someone, from his time, that had died caring for him."

"Well, he did say he's from the 21st century. Are you saying it was a soul the Grimm Reaper had taken?" Peter heard that fiend's name being mentioned, decided to join the conversation.

"What are two talking about the Reaper for?"

"Well, we were wondering about the comforter of yours."

"Did someone who loved you in your time die trying to take care of you?"

"Actually, not one I can think of that I could remember."

"We see. Sorry about that." Peter went back to his spot.

Two weeks after the boat, carrying the three souls, left the Indie port, it arrived in Japan, in the Kantoyan region. Peter walked off the boat, assisting a crew member with some cargo for trade. As Mi-na was walking off, she looked to the town roofs, seeing a shadow moving into position. The shadow then left. Maxi stayed on, overlooking the trade operations. Then the warrior stopped and turned to Mi-na in town.

"Look, I don't want to anger you, but I want to do this alone. I do appreciate you looking out for me, but I don't want to put you in any danger." Mi-na started to feel rejected, but knowing his honesty, understood the situation.

"Just be carful out there," Mi-na whispered followed by a kiss to the forehead. She then ran back to the boat.

"Now, I know it isn't her." Peter clarified, telling the difference between Mi-na's kiss and the mystery girl's. The wisconsinite then started to ask around for anything on this Taki.Everywhere in the city his senses kept him looking around, almost as if he was being stalked by an assassin. He later found an open field where his senses calmed a little. Then he heard someone else coming from the town, causing him to turn around and look. His scruff face, along with the ponytailed black hair, stared straight at him. His armor was tatard, but still usable. His katana was in his right hand. Peter immediately brought forth his weapon, expecting a battle.

"My Shishi-Oh senses your fear, mortal," The man spoke.

"A samurai who wants to kill me without a purpose? Per shame." The mocking got the samurai agitated. Peter knew he got his guard down, but decided not to strike.

"You seek Soul Edge?"

"What's your reason for the sword?"

"None of your business."

"Do you know who you're standing up to?"

"Give me one reason why I should care?"

"Ah, the fearless type who can stare death in the face. This should be interesting."

"Try and amuse me." The samurai charged the dancing fighter full speed, and his sword cutting through the air. He raised his sword, willing to finish the fight in one blow. His sword makes contact, but hit the scythe. Peter's roundhouse kick struck Shishi-Oh, sending the samurai back a few feet. Regaining his balance, the swordsman tried a crosscut to behead Peter, but again stopped by the scythe. Peter tried to fight back, but for some reason his scythe wasn't budging. The samuari then caught a glimpse of why. A shinobi, wearing a tengu mask and magician's hat, was holding Peter's scythe with his sword. The first samurai recognized the ninja.

"Yoshimitsu?" Peter, relizing his fight was interfered, looked to the intruder.

"Mitsurugi, you still looking for a challanger who would deem worthy?" Peter wanted to speak up.

"Can't you see were in the middle of a brew-ha-ha? What's your deal?"

"You are not whorthy to talk to me in that manner."

"The young man is right." Then all three withdrew their weapons. Yoshimitsu looked at Peter suspciously. The scyther felted disturbed.

"What is it, do I have blood on my face?"

"No, it's just that...do you have a brother who's an assassin?"

"Not at all. I come from the 21st century, my bro is no assassin." Mitsurugi checks Peter's body structure.

"I see. He does look a lot like Azukai." This got Peter dumbfounded.

"Oh, so you had a chance to fight him yourself."

"Yes, but was interupted by that Kunoichi." Then the blonde remembered about his mission.

"Timeout. The kunoichi you mentioned. Would that, by any chance, be Taki?"

"It is."

"Do you know where I can find her?" BothMitsurugi and Yoshimitsushook their head. "Well, how about this?" He brings out the shards of Soul Edge. The twoSwordsmen grinned at the glowing shards.

"Give me those fragments!" They said in unison, and attacked Peter. Now he, Mitsurugi, and Yoshimitsu were fighting each other. For 10 minutes the three souls were showing some wear, but no mercy. Yoshimitsu, then, spun his wooden arm with his sword and took to the sky. Mitsurugi looked up in awe, but Peter didn't seem to care.

"He knows he can't win up there."

"That's because he'll be grounded." Peter then jumped up on Mitsurugi's armor and bounced up into the air with tremendous effort, after Yoshimitsu.

"What! He who uses no wing can fly?"

"Oh, I _have _a wing..." mocked the blonde with a smile, as he grabs the masked swordsman by the leg. Then, he swings to Yoshimitsu's back. "And here's my prayer!" He swings his scythe at the wooden arm, destroying it, and performs his Guillotine Kick to his spine. Yoshimitsu falls to the ground with the Wisconsinite on his back, and on impact, causes a massive crater. Mitsurugi ran to the crater to see their conditions. Peter was still standing on Yoshimitsu's back, with the scythe in his real arm. Mitsurugi was in shock after seeing what Peter performed. He also knew that the masked shinobi was no more. Peter tried to get out of Yoshimitsu's grave, but was too worn out by the landing, when someone grabbed him from behind. He looked up at Mitsurugi to relize he wasn't the one behind him.

"Allow me," said a voice. With one mighty leap, Peter was excavated from the grave. Then the warrior collapsed from exhaustion. He wanted to stand but was in no shape, and passed out. Mitsurugi knew the helper. It was a female, dressed in a tight red suit. Her determined look overshadowed her ponytailed beauty.

"Instead of hunting me or Azukai, you would tend to help this tattared soul, Taki?" It was Taki, the person of intrest about the ninja clan attack. She saw Peter finish off Yoshimitsu when the three fought. Taki, at the moment, had no intrest in Mitsurugi.

"We will fight another time. I want to take you on at full strength."

"I understand." The living samurai strutted off when he turnned around. "Oh, by the way, give these to him when he comes around. He deserves them." He handed Taki his and Yoshimitsu's fragment's of Soul Edge, then walked off. A little while later, Peter woke up in a temple. He slowly sat up, to looked around the room. He saw the double-scythe leaning on a wall behind him, as well as a satchel. He then grabbed his head in stress, because he remembered.

"Oh, first Voldo, now Yoshi. How many more lives must I take?" He quietly grinned. "I bet Reaper is having some field days."

"Did you say Reaper, as in the Grimm Reaper?" Taki spoke coming in Peter's room wearing a kimono, as well as her hair down, and coming in with riceballs and Oo-long tea.

"I did. I made an agreement with him to get the sword. He never specified why."

"Peter...that's your name, right?"

"It is."

"The captian of my ninja branch in northern Europe spoke of you. He wishes to apologize for his actions in trying to take your piece."

"I understand." Taki smiled, knowing he harmed the clan in self-defense. "Taki, so much has happened to me. I have questions to ask, but not sure which to ask first."

"I have one." Peter looked at the female ninja with interest. "You are the first I've seen who can wield a weapon such as that. How...are you able to wield something like it?" He explains how his double-scythe is like an axe due to its weight, but he wields it like a bo staff out of the balance it has. Because of his training sessions back home, he somehow uses the death weapon like a pro. Taki, despite understanding his style, was in complete shock.

"I'm sorry if it's too much."

"No, it was expected." The time passed by as the two souls conversated. Taki eventually tells Peter that she, as well, is not the mystery girl, but does have little info about it. Night fell and the two slept, in different rooms, of course. Peter started to dream about being back home, playing his games, listening to his favorite Dance Dance Revolution music, writing poetry under some trees in Jefferson Park, his place to get away from everyday life. Then, he sees his brother, James, and their sister, Liz, along with their friends, Mike, Zach, and Felicia. They would all be talking to Peter to see if he had any girlfriends yet. (Yes, this guy was alone.) Peter could almost say he's got a few who he'd give his soul to show, when someone else showed up and said, "girlfriend? Pete's my fiance." This woke Peter up in a sweat...and surrounded by Taki's ninja clan.

"Good morning, Scythe Master," the clan said, in unison. Peter put his glasses on and saw Taki in her skin tight suit.

"Intel has information in China. There's a boat that'll take you there." Peter stood up and bowed to the head ninja.

"Thank you for all you've done to help me." An hour later the American was starting to board the boat. Taki looked on, as if she had a brother, setting out for war. "I hope you find whatever destiny guides you."

"I will." Taki then kisses Peter on the left cheek, who then departs on the boat. Just as the boat left port, Peter recollected on Taki's kiss.

"I guess it's not her either." Now Peter sails on, to his journey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter sails on to danger as the boat is taken over mid sea. Who has the hero in the corner?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This will be the last chapter for any of my stories for 2005. check in 06 for future chapters of Right hand of Death and Chains of Emotion.

P.S. R and R


	7. Lost the Right Hand to Death

Disclaimer: Namco owns Soul Calibur. I own Peter, "Death's Right Hand."

* * *

Chapter 7: Lost the Right Hand to Death

Peter had boarded a ship back to the main continent after his brief stay in Japan. As usual, he hung out at the ship's starboard, staring out at the surf, but felt a little guilty about him taking the life of Yoshimitsu, who's soul now resides with the Grimm Reaper, along with Voldo. 'If I brought fore warning to this era, why would they still come after me,' he thought, 'is it the fragments that I have?' He turned to the double-scythe, Reaper's only link to the chosen warrior. He still remembers what it was like to recieve a severe puncture such as that, not like the time when he went to a hospital for a medical operation, and a rookie doctor accidently flattened one of his lungs. (He did fully recover.) But the main thing still plaguing his mind was that mystery girl. Although, no contact was made during his trip to Japan, Peter determined it wasn't Seong Mi-na or Taki. A young female sailor saw the blonde on the deck beneath the steering wheel where she was and wanted to have a chat with him. She walked down and leaned on the starboard rail next to Peter.

"Do you like being in the ocean?" the sailor asked.

"At this moment I do," Peter answered. "The waves are calmer than my mentality."

"Can you explain?"

"To come from the 21st century, and to find the sword became one thing. I've never killed anyone there. Now in this era, I've taken souls from several people. I feel pretty bad about it, despite the fact that it was in self-defense."

"You did what you had to do." The sailor recognized the scar on Peter's chest. "Massive stab wound on your chest?"

"Open heart surgery."

"Sorry, it looked as if you were in a fight with someone with a knife or something..."

"Don't blame you." The salior straightened herself out.

"I'm going to see if lunch is ready. See ya," she said as she walked to the door. Peter saw some kind of blade sticking out of the back of her.

"Well, you might need a spare weapon-" His thoughts interupted by explosions sounding from portboard. He looks over to see another vessel fast approaching, and sees the sailor frozen in her tracks. "Head for higher ground! Hurry!" He yelled to the sailor. She starts running up to the high decks when the new boat parks parallel to the boat the Wisconsinite was on. Soon, several men, wearing bandanas and worn outfits, jumped on the decks, where Peter was standing. They look at him for a little bit, while he gets his weapon. "Pirates. Not quite the Pittsburg type," he joked. One pirate stepped forward to reason with Peter.

"Give us your cargo, or suffer the fate of refusal," he said.

"Only if you present the paperwork, will I allow you," the scyther mocked. The other pirates looked at each other in confusion, not understanding what Peter was talking about.

"Forget it. Charge!" The pirates charged at Peter, who simply laughed. That's when he started to swing his scythe at the pirates, making contact. 13 pirates go down in the flaw effort, causing them to cease attack. The sailor, who was pearched by the steering wheel, screamed at the top of her lungs for help. Peter jumps on top of a pirate, springboards off his head, then wall runs and climbs to see three of the pirates staring down at the young sailor.

"Well, look at this little girl, sailing a boat at her age," one of the pirates said.

"She looks like she'll be a lot of fun," another laughed. The third pirate looks back to see Peter.

"Don't worry. We'll save you some," the third snickered.

"How about saving yourself?" Peter argued. The first grabbed the sailor, and placed a knife to the girl's outfit, ready to tear it off. "You'd rather rape children than dig out treasure? You make me sick." All the pirate could do was smile at him evily.

"It's nothing more than harmless fun," he greetifily commented. "Harmless to us that is." He laughs wickedly. Peter was done talking. He strikes the two other pirates first, knocking them out. The first started to run his knife down the sailor's shirt.

"That...is...enough!" Peter yelled as he spikes the remaining pirate in the groin. The pirate dropped his knife, released his hostage, and crumbled to the deck into a fetal position, holding his groin in pain. The sailor, part of her shirt torn, ran to Peter, wrapping her arms around her rescuer, crying. Peter took his sweatshirt off and gave it to her. "No one deserves the treatment you were going to recieve." The sailor looked up at her hero and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, my hero," she whispered. Peter, then, knew the kiss was, in fact, the same as the mystery girl. But before Peter could ask why she was the girl who was looking after him, a loud laughter came from below.

"Why doesn't anyone show theirselves? Did my men get you all?" The apparent captian, in full sailing fashion, but appearing heavily discoloured, had boarded the vessel. His hooking beard was calling for trouble for people still on the vessel. Peter had to stop him, so he jumped down for action and landed with the double-scythe in hand.

"You the captian of this sorry sight of men?" He asked proudly.

"The name is Cervantes de Lyon. It appears that the Grimm Reaper misses me," the captian motioned to the bare-chested youth.

"Clarify."

"The Soul Edge beckons me to retrieve it, even after my death."

"In other words, you're undead, right?"

"Precisely. And what of you? How did you fight off the mighty wound on your chest?" Cervantes looked at the stitched chest. Peter wanted to make sure he gave the undead pirate something to be looking forward to.

"What? Didn't you hear about the ninja attack I was in? I thought I wasn't going to make it myself," he lied. Cervantes did remember hearing about the ninja strike he was told about.

"I see. You have extraordinary courage to battle a ninja clan, like that," he gloated. "This will be an exciting duel."

'I can't believe he bit on it, hook, line, and sinker,' Peter thought. Cervantes brings out a large sword and dagger. "Let's see who's riding the tide and who's sleeping with the fishes." Cervantes attacks and the fight starts, and, for three minutes was showing signs of fatigue for the pirate. Peter stood strong while the pirates, who he KO'd before, watched in amazement.

"He's faster than before," one pirate said. "Was it the heavy top he took off?"

"Looks like death slows you down, right?" Peter joked. He moves in for a few more shots, when Cervantes lunges for the blonde. Peter's side catches the blade, causing him to back a little. "Just what I need. A cheap shot." Peter tries to attack again, when his body fails to respond. "Uhn...I can't move." He became immobile. Cervantes stood up and started to walk over to the stalled warrior.

"Well, it looks like Poseidon's Venom has started taking effect," he laughed. "In seven days the venom will liquify all your muscles and organs. When this occurs, you will die." He kicks Peter in the chest, knocking him down. Then, he grabs the sachel that Taki gave Peter. Cervantes opens the sachel, and pours the shards of Soul Edge in his hand. "Well, it seems you have the pieces to the sword."

"You can't win this," Peter groaned.

"I agree!" the female sailor yelled as she jumps to help Peter. "So do my Syi Sarika and Loka Luha." Her elbow blades were in her hands, ready to defend Peter. Another sailor opened the door. "Get him inside."

"Yes, Talim."The sailor drags the fallen man to the medical room. Peter wanted to help out, but the venom, not only prevented his motor skills, but caused him to fall asleep.

'I...can't...move,' he thought. 'Am...I...going...to die?'

* * *

Peter has a week to fight the Venom of Poseidon, or he'll die and fail to get the Soul Edge, but he can't move. How can he win? 


	8. The Forgiving Reaper?

Disclaimer: Namco owns Soul Calibur, I own Peter, "Death's Right Hand."

Notes: This is the end of the SC2 part of my story. Chapter 9 will begin the SC3 piece. Later on, my other character, Azukai, will make an appearance. If you don't know about Azukai, check out my other story, "The Chains of Emotions." Here are a couple of notes about the SC2 story piece:

Chapter 1 was short. I do apologize for that.

I forgot to mention that Peter had sweatpants on in Chapter 2.

Chapter 3 had a different piece before the posting. The original had Peter mudhole stomping on the captian's groin as a torture purpose, but I chose to make it look like the Reaper possesed Peter. E-mail me for your opinion.

Chapter 6 mentioned Peter's friends and family. Liz is the sister of Peter. Mike and Zach are friends to Peter and James. Felicia is James's girlfriend. Thought I clear that up.

I thank you all who r&r. Please don't hesitate to continue reading the stories. Thanks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: The Forgiving Reaper?

Seong Mi-na got word that Peter was coming back to the mainland, and couldn't wait to see him. The boat was coming in to dock and Mi-na got there. An hour later, Peter hadn't appeared from the ship, causing Mi-na to worry. After the last of the cargo was carried off, she got on board the ship and started to look. A sailor came up from below when Mi-na was calling for the Wisconsinite. She walked up to the sailor with a worried look.

"Have you seen Peter on this ship?" The sailor had pointed to the room where she was keeping an eye on Peter. The asian walked in to see Peter unconcious and tried to wake him. "C'mon Peter, let's go." He didn't respond, due to Poseidon's Venom coursing through his body. Mi-na still tried to get his friend to wake up.

"He can't wake up," the sailor said, "we tried."

"You mean...he dead?" Mi-na asked, starting to panic.

"He was poisoned," a voice rang out. It was Talim.

"Poisoned?"

"By a fiend named Cervantes. He gave him a dose of Poseidon's Venom."

"Oh no."

"He's a powerful and energetic fighter. If he wasn't poisoned, he would have been victorious."

"He's strong, all right. In body and heart." Mi-na started to break down. Three hours later, Mi-na and Talim placed Peter in a bed. Talim was worried about the illness it was causing.

"If he wanted to die, he would not want to go like this," she whispered.

"He a strong, young man. He'll find a way to fight this illness." Days start to go by, and hopes for Peter to fight the poison was diminishing. Five days after the attack, Mi-na was looking more and more saddened as he was showing no sign of life.

"What has the gods telling you you need this punishment? You came back in time to find the sword. You became a celebrity for the acts you blessed everyone with." Mi-na looks back when the two first met. How they had their first meal after they fended off the ninjas. Him with the Double-Scythe, her with Scarlett Thunder. How they taught Maxi for the bad remarks. How she kissed him after entrusting her safety. She began to cry for her fallen friend. The next night, she was crying herself to sleep. Then, someone snuck in to the house with a vial in hand. She came to Peter's bedside and opened the vial, swung it in her mouth, and gave it to the fallen warrior by kissing him on the lips, making the liquid go into his mouth and not missing a drop. Then, she left. Judgement day had dawn, and to Mi-na, face stained with tears, Peter was practically lost. She saw no motion in the blonde. She walked over to his bedside, collapsed on him and cries again. She, without a shadow of a doubt, knew he was dead.

Without warning, Peter's hand started to move, little by little, and started to grip. He open his eyes, slowly, and looked at the bawling asian. 'Am I alive?' he thought. He saw a cloth to his side, grabbed it and started to clean Mi-na's face. She put her hand on the mobile hand and felt a strong pulse. Mi-na stopped crying to look over to their hands, then his head. "Hi," was the first word he whispered and smiled. Mi-na sniffed a couple of times, then jumped on Peter to embrace him in a hug, and started to cry again, this time in joy.

"You're alive," she cried. Peter gently wrapped his arms around Mi-na. Two hours later, her face was cleansed as she was still in shock that he fought the poison and was victorious. He brought a cup of tea to the asian. Mi-na was curious about how he made it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Um, Peter..."

"Yeah?"

"How _did_ you survive Posiden's Venom?" Peter looked more guilty than a serial murderer.

"I don't believe I did." This confused her.

"What do you mean? That you _did_ die?"

"Just before you woke me up, the Grimm Reaper appeared."

"In your dream, right?"

"Yeah."

FLASHBACK/PETER'S P.O.V.

I was surrounded by darkness when Reaper showed up. I knew I failed in my mission, or so I thought.

"I didn't succeed in retrieving the sword. I'm sorry." Reaper saw something else.

"Actually, it's not that. You haven't failed, yet. A little sidetrack, mind you. Besides, we don't have a place to put you, since you occupied the spaces with both Voldo's and Yoshimitsu's souls." I slap my head in clarity. "I will send you back to your body. Just be careful of a few things: the Immortal scythe, an azure knight, and a former assassin."

"Former?"

"You'll see."

END FLASHBACK

"He disappeared, then I felt someone anchoring my legs and that's when I woke up."

"Well, the good news is that you're alive," Mi-na said. Then, a knock at the door. Mi-na opened it to reveal Maxi, exausted from battle. "Maxi, are you okay?"

"Let's get him in." Both help Maxi to a chair.

"Lizardmen...coming...this way," Maxi said while catching his breath. "At least...20 of them."

"Lizardmen?" Peter and Mi-na questioned in unison, then looked outside. 20-30 reptiles were charging this way.

"Y'know, I'm a fan of reptiles, but right now I'll make an exception."

"You're still recovering, Peter. Don't get involve," Mi-na said, worried that the venom hasn't fully dissipated yet.

"I won't...Not without you." She smiled, knowing they have each other's backs. They charge, and strike the hoard. Maxi looks on in amazement as the asian and the Wisconsinite fight the Lizardmen. An hour later, all the Lizardmen are down. Both warriors collapsed from exaustion. Peter looks over to Mi-na. "Ever been this fatigued in your life?"

"Now I do," she laughed. They both got up, and walked back to the house. Later that night, they, along with Maxi, enjoyed a large meal and mineral water. Maxi was wondering about Peter's adventure.

"So, how has your journey been so far."

"It's been all right. But I want to continue it...with you, Seong." Mi-na was surprised to hear that Peter had offered her a chance to journey alongside.

"Of course, I'd be honored to join you, Peter," she said happily. That night, all three fell asleep, and for Peter and Mi-na, the Journey of Souls will restart.

Peter and Mi-na will be side-by-side for the journey for the Sword of Salvation. The combined force begins next time.


	9. His Soul Journey Begins Anew

Disclaimer: Namco owns Soul Calibur. I own Peter, "Death's Right Hand."

_A/N: Welcome to the SC3 version of "The Right Hand of Death." Here's the story so far: The Grimm Reaper found a shard of a sword called Soul Edge. According to records, the sword can only be pieced together by a body/soul unit. Reaper used his crystals to find a chosen person who can do the feat. Enter Peter, a young man from Wisconsin who moves like heat in the cold when he exercises. Reaper gives Peter his scythe for his weapon, only to have it modified with a duplicate blade. The feind then meets and sends Peter to the era of the sword. Peter then meets Seong Mi-na, an asian who had encountered Soul Edge in her past. After thwarting a ninja attack, both warriors parted, but promised to see each other later on. Peter got in many fights: He clubbed Kilik, vanquished Voldo, mastered Maxi, met Mitsurugi, and annilated Yoshimitsu. His only loss was against Cervantes, only because he was poisoned with Poseidon's Venom. After he recovered, he wanted Mi-na to join him on his quest for the Soul Edge._

_In the 2nd half of the story, there will be some of the new characters, as well as my other character, Azukai. More adventure, more action, more drama, and for this chapter, men, more 'fan sevice.' YEAH!

* * *

_Chapter 9: His Soul Journey Begins Anew

It's been five days since Peter was spared from Poseidon's Venom and allowed Seong Mi-na to join him in his search for Soul Edge. They decided to board a vessel to get them to the other side of the mainland. It was a month's journey, but as far as they knew, they weren't in a hurry. A chinese girl, looking in her late teens, was more than willing to have both warriors on board her boat. The night they casted off, the three were having roasted pork and dumplings, along with musou wine. The blonde was feeling suspicion for an odd reason. "Excuse me if I act up front, but why did you invite us on the spot?" he asked.

"Hey, how else would I know the person who managed to beat Kilik by breaking Kali-Yuga," she pointed out.

"Peter, how _did_ you do it?" Mi-na questioned suspiciously.

"This is what happens when you're deemed headstrong, and not by metaphor," Peter sighed.

"Wait, you used your head, but litterally?" He nodded. The girls exchanged a sweatdrop.

"I, Xianghua, find the only person to beat Kilik by breaking his weapon, and to find out he destroyed the staff with his head?" She raised her voice.

"Look, can we call it a fluke and bury the subject? I tried to knock the staff aside for a headshot," he groaned.

"All right. Seong," Xianghua calls. "In the morning you and I will fight. The winner will remain with Peter on his journey. Deal?"

"What?" the Wisconsinite yelled. "This is the first I've heard about this."

"I know," china girl said. "The reason is because of the stories about you. Victories over Kilik, Maxi, and the Venom of Poseidon, and the deaths of Voldo and Yoshimitsu."

"Oh yeah," he groaned again. "One by the scythe and one by my hand." Mi-na, hearing this, briefly choked on the wine.

"One by hand?" Mi-na recovered and asked.

* * *

FLASHBACK/PETER'S P.O.V.

"What? He who has no wings can fly?" the airborne shinobi yelled.

"Oh, I _have_ a wing," I said as I swung to behind him. "...And here's my prayer!" I used my scythe to splinter his wooden arm and followed it up with my Guillotine Kick to his spine, knocking us out of the air. As we fell, Yoshi knew he was going to bite it.

"You are too much for this old ninja," he said. When we hit the earth from about 30 feet high, Yoshi hit face first. My foot was directly over his heart when impact occured. After impact, I saw blood pouring over his mask. His final words were, "Give the heavens...my...regards."  
END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Oh my...god," Xianghua gasped. "I...I want to join your crew now!" Peter was amazed about her willing to join. "Well, we'll see about it in the morning." The next day, both women were ready to fight. Peter was at his usual spot, only this time he was watching the fight. A sailor refereed the fight. 

"This is a 1-on-1 contest between Seong Mi-na and Chai Xianghua. Winner will be declared the partner of Peter Hamby. Get ready," he announced. Mi-na got Scarlet Thunder set, and Xianghua got her chinese sword ready. "FIGHT!" They clashed weapons. The fight was moving to Peter. Peter was ready to move aside, if only he wasn't crowded in. Mi-na stopped directly in front of the blonde, and ducked under the sword. Peter, on the other hand, jumped over the railings overboard, but he hung on to the ship. Night fell, and both ladiesshowed significant amounts of fatigue. They both decided to call the fight a draw. The crew applaud the performance. Then, Mi-na and Xianghua noticed that Peter was missing. They rushed over to Peter's spot and find his legs hooked around a couple of boards.

"You okay?" Mi-na asked the dancing blonde, who's hanging upside-down.

"Just hanging by a moment." The next two weeks went uneventful. Peter was always watching the waters. Then, a sailor in the bird's nest saw something in the distance, and called to the captian.

"Cap'n, A cave in the horizon," he yelled. The captian decided they should allow Peter to explore the cave. The boat parks parallel to the mouth of the cave. Peter leaps down about 20 feet to the rocky entrance below, and, like a cat, lands on his feet.

"Hey!" Xianghua called. "Mind if we come along?"

"You're more than welcome!" Peter answered. Mi-na leaped first, into the waiting arms. Xianghua was next, with the same result. Another sailor appeared. "Can you throw down our weapons?" Peter called up. The sailor tossed the weapons down to waiting arms, again. Then, the three "sheathed" their weapons and face the cave. "It'll get dark when we enter. Stay close." As soon as he said that, both ladies grab his hands. Peter flinched, and caused him to look. 'So, this is what it means to be a ladies' man,' he thought with a grin. They head into the cave, only to realize it's a tunnel. Then, a weird, howling noise echoed through the tunnel, making the girls clutch Peter in fear, but upon the act, their breasts jiggled on Peter's arms, causing a nosebleed. 'This is why I prefere _petite _women...' he thought with a groaning sigh. As they continue, Xianghua was more curious, this time about Peter's place in time.

"So are there caverns and tunnels in the future, too?"

"Yeah, as well as mines."

"Is it always as dark?"

"Yep. Always."

"Are there ways to see other than torches and lanterns?"

"But, of course. Modern technology, by far, takes over mere uses of fire and oil. As a matter of fact, I do have decent nightvision. At least I know that we're coming to a path-split." This stopped all three. The girls have no idea where to go. In Peter's P.O.V., both paths appear to be equal. Then, the blonde dug into his bag.

"Too bad you don't have those shards," Mi-na mocked. Peter pulled out two bouncing balls from a small pouch.

"Your point?" Peter counter-mocked. "Now, listen. I have two balls that will be tossed into the paths. We need to listen for the sounds to see where to go." Xianghua notices something different in the Wisconsinite's voice.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It sounds like something got caught in your throat." He wiped under his nose.

"No offense, but when a well-developed woman embraces me, I get weird nosebleeds. Got it when that howl echoed over." He steps to the right path, and winds up. "Eat your heart out, Dontrel Willis!" he yells as he pitches the ball to the path. After a minute, the ball stops.

"Doesn't sound like that way," Mi-na replied. Peter sidesteps to the other path and throws. 20 seconds later, it hits water.

"Let's go this way." They start walking down the path. After a minute, a shine was appearing. The three walked to the end of the path where they saw a lake with ruins, along with a platform in the center. "I'm going in." He jumps into the lake, well aware of the double-scythe still strapped to his back. Underwater, Peter saw a castle. 'So, that's what got the crew going. If only I brought scuba gear.' He swims to the platform in the middle of the lake. With the scythe straped on, and one of the blades sticking out of the water, it looks like there's a shark in the water. Peter makes it to the platform, and climbs up onto it. He looks around as he walks to the center. As he stands there, he closes his eyes, and listens to the surroundings. The girls were wondering what Peter was doing. In Peter's mind, the surroundings were black as he was trying to feel a ripple of motion, knowing that someone is nearby. Ten seconds later, he felt a wave from behind him. He opens his eyes, and jumps to a side, just as a giant axe was swung down at Peter, missing him.

"Damn, I missed him," groaned a behemoth, who's maroon colored skin and mouth muzzle depicts its size. He lifts his axe and faces Peter, who has unsheathed the double-scythe. "Ares said that Death was coming. Are you Death?"

"I'm his right hand. Who are you?"

"I am named Astaroth. I will not fall to someone's right hand." Peter gets a good look at Astaroth.

"Well, this could be an interesting fight," the blonde grinned. "Speed vs. strength."

"You won't make a scratch, let alone kill me."

"Fine, but only if you don't hold back." Peter approaches Astaroth, but stopped when the giant swings the axe to duck. For 10 minutes, the Wisconsinite was dodging and weaving around Kulutues, trying to find the perfect opertunity to strike Astaroth, but was denied chance and again, by the behemoth's quick defense. Astaroth swings down again, but Peter jumps away, then on the axe and runs up, jumps on to its shoulders and performs a frankenstiner, throwing the giant across the platform. Peter regained himself and chased after Astaroth, who swung again. Peter leaps high, and comes down, hitting it in the side with the scythe. The scythe started to glow, as Peter rips the scythe, and watches as behemoth was struggling with the pain. After five seconds, he stopped moving, and laid on the ground, motionless.

Peter walks over to the now dead Astaroth, and frisks it, to find a piece of what was once lost: a shard of Soul Edge. Peter picks it up and places it in his pocket. Afterwards, he sheaths his scythe, and swims back to the girls. As soon as he reaches the others, he collapses in exhaustion. Mi-na decide to carry Peter, as Xianghua led them back to the ship. A couple of hours after they got back, Peter awoke, and got back to his spot on the ship: starboard. That was when Xianghua approached Peter.

"I've never seen techniques with that much fluidity in my life," she gleed. "Is that something you learned back home?"

"Yeah, that was one of them. It's called Caporeria. I wanted to learn it because I like dancing and I thought with combining it to Russian CQC, I could remain in shape, approaching the likelyhood of parenting. I never had a thought that I would be on a quest such as this." Xianghua giggles a little at the story.

"Is it all right if I ask a question?"

"Only if you answer one of mine. Are you the one that has been watching me in the shadows ever since I arrived in this era?"

"No, I can't say it is me. Alright, now mine."

"Which is?"

"Can you teach me Caporeria?" Peter chuckles at the comment.

"Well, we won't be hitting land for a couple of weeks, so, why not?" The chinese girl was more than excited to hear about it.

* * *

Peter will face an equal with abilities with scythes, but what he discovers will be anything but good. Can he overcome this?


	10. 2 Scythes, 1 Fight

Chapter 10: 2 Scythes, 1 Fight

Two weeks have come and gone since Peter's cavernous battle with the behemoth, Astaroth, that he came out victorious. The prize: a shard of Soul Edge, his first since losing the other shards to Cervantes. During the two weeks, he has kept his promise that he teach Chai Xianghua the discipline of Capoeria, which is turning out to be better than expected. "Y'know, if my mother was around, she'd punish me for learning something other than the Chinese Sword Dance," she said while catching her breath.

"Your mother was your first teacher?" Peter asked while stretching his arms completely out of its sockets. Xianghua nodded. "I can admit, you are a fast study."

"Thanks." Just then, a sailor in the bird's nest, spots a port ahead.

"Land, ho!" he yells out. Both fighters and Mi-na ran out to the front of the ship, and saw the up and coming port. That was when Mi-na remembered about her and Xianghua's fight.

"Peter, since our fight ended in a stalemate, we were wondering, who do you want to acompany you?" she asked. Peter didn't waste time with an answer.

"It's you, Mi-na," Peter said with sincere. "Nothing against you, Chai. I've been with her ever since coming here."

"None taken," Xianghua grinned. "Just be careful, and find that girl who's after your heart." She proceeded with kissing him on the eyelid. After the ship docks, Peter and Xianghua parted, waving 'goodbye and good lucks.' Two days after arriving on the other side of the continent, he and Mi-na cross a male figure with the wild hairstyle. Peter knew who it was.

"Kilik, long time, no see," Peter grinned.

"Hey, Peter," Kilik happily roared, fiving Peter's hand. "Did you get a bruise from breaking Kali-Yuga?"

"No, I didn't."

"Wait, this is the Kilik?" Mi-na questioned in surprise. "The one who you defeated by breaking his staff?"

"Yeah, he's got such a strong head." Kilik quoted while knocking on Peter's skull.

"Just be glad it wasn't your spine," Peter groaned in a scary notion.

"Oh, yeah. I got a message for you, brother." Kilik hands Peter the note. He reads it.

SCYTHE WIELDER-THE GRIMM REAPER WILL NOT GET HIS CURSING HANDS ON ME. HOWEVER, I AM OFFERING YOU A CHALLENGE TO FIGHT ME IN A SCYTHE-ON-SCYTHE BATTLE IN THE CLOCK TOWER. I WANT TO SEE YOUR REPUTATION AS A REASON OF YOUR EXSISTANCE IN THIS LAND.

"I wonder if it's the immortal scyther Reaper was mentioning," Peter pondered.

"Kilik, where is this Clock Tower?" Mi-na asked.

"That way," Kilik points out. "Takes about half a day. Look, is it all right if I join you guys?" Peter and Mi-na give each other an undicisive look. A little while later, the three were heading to the direction, and eventually, find the tower. "Peter, I wonder, how many girls are going to give you a liplock? How many was it so far? 5?"

"Kilik, drop it," Peter growled, as if he was annoyed.

"Just because someone was swayed in by this guy's little poetry, it doesn't give you the permission to nag on him," the asian woman backs up. They all look at the large tower. "So, this is the Clock Tower, huh?"

"Yep, and it's time for me to go in." The Wisconsinite starts to walk in to the tower doors when...

"Peter," Mi-na shuddered. "Please, be careful. You don't know about the power this guy has." Peter shoots a determined look over to the two.

"I will." With that, he closes the door to the tower.

"What does Peter have that his opponent doesn't, other than sending them into Hell?" Kilik questioned.

"A quitless attitude, and heart," Mi-na answered and blushed. Inside, Peter was in amazement, seeing the gears in the tall tower. After a breather to calm him down, he begins his climb. One catch: he isn't using the ladder at the other side of the room. He climbs and jumps, hangs and swings like a monkey in a jungle, as he races to the top.

"How is it that I was born in the year of the boar, and _not _monkey?" the blonde groans at himself. It takes Peter a minute to climb to the top and onto a platform. "Well, that was some climb." He walks to the window, and sees Kilik and Mi-na in an arguement. "Wonder if they're talking about me for some reason? I'll think about it later." He walks over to the center of the platform, just as a voice whispers out.

"I will not allow anyone who searches for the sword to live," it said. "I shall have to kill you now." The voice goes quiet. Then, the platform starts turning clockwise, as if someone threw a switch. A few seconds later, a clanging sound was echoing, causing Peter to look and see...a giant gear rolling at him. He dives out of the way, letting the gear pass. Then, a man jumps onto the platform. In a deep voice he said, "you're quicker than I thought. I was wrong about you." The man was black and in a cloak, with a scythe in hand. Peter drew out his double-scythe, and has taken a defensive stance.

"Just like a dull day, a victory for you will be no such thing," the blonde joked. "So, it was you who had sent for the challenge."

"Were you expecting someone different?"

"Not too dark in the vocals, but other than that, not really. Why don't you identify yourself?" The man grunted lowly, like it wasn't a big deal. "Why don't I start? I'm Peter Hamby, Death's Right Hand."

"So, you're Death's Right Hand, huh? The name's Zasalamel. My wish is to retieve Soul Edge, so that I can be free from my immortal curse." Peter was confused with the man's request. "Let's stop our little conversation and allow me to kill you."

"Be my guest." With that, the battle of the scythes began. During the first minute, the warriors demonstrated each others' defenses. Two hours go by, and nethier fighter was showing any wear.

"A warrior with exceptional speed and duribility. No wonder others have fallen upon your might."

"Even with a blade disadvantage, you have got to be a favorite opponent in my book. But it seems there's something I might have that you probably don't."

"And what's that? Youth?"

"Nope." Peter charges at Zasalamel, trying to give an uppercut with the scythe, but Zasalamel goes into defense. Peter plants his double-scythe, and feints to the other side, catching his opponent off-guard. When Peter regrabbed his weapon...SLASH! Peter gashes Zasalamel with a cross-up. Then, four more strikes, two with each blade, in creation of a star. After Zasalamel wobbled, swinging his scythe at Peter, the dancer bends backwards to duck the swing, and snaps back to a painful headbutt, knocking down the scyther to the wooden platform. "It's momentum." A few seconds later, Zasalamel started to get back up. Peter was in disbelief, since anyone who got cut with the Reaper's scythe would mean instant death.

"I lost, for now. You, Right Hand, might have potental to take the sword. We will meet again, but for now..." Zasalamel hands Peter a pouch. Inside was a handful of shards of Soul Edge. "I must depart. Farewell, Mr. Hamby." And with that, Zasalamel jumped up and vanished.

"Thank you, and don't worry. I know we will meet again." Peter jumps down and lands on the gears to the floor below, which took about 20 seconds. As he opens the door... WHAM! A body smacks Peter and sends them to the wall. It was Kilik's KO'd body that nailed Peter. As he pushed Kilik off, he saw Mi-na a little pissed. "Was there a reason I deserved that?" Mi-na saw Peter as he was getting up.

"Uhh, sorry about that," Mi-na studdered. "Ready to go?" Peter smiled and nodded. They both start to resume their trek, leaving poor Kilik behind.

"So, what got your water boiling against Kilik?" Mi-na blushed.

"Well, he was wondering if, by all means we...ahem, did it, yet. He should know better than to talk about personal matters. When he heard you in the fight, he was somewhat worried about you, and that was when he grabbed my breast." Peter's eyes lit up in utter surprise.

"I guess that's what got you in a hitting matter, huh?"

"A woman's body is sacred, and therefore should not be handled by a person who doesn't know how to properly operate them." The Wisconsinite slaps his head.

"Okay then, why wasn't I punished when I had Chai's and your breasts all over my arms."

"That was because we needed some comfort from the weird noises. Besides, that nosebleed should have been your punishment." Peter shook his head lightly.

"Never thought of it that way." They walk off, away from the sunset.

* * *

Peter and Mi-na head to a town, only to get into separate fights, sending Peter on a raft around the town moat. Can a skill he learned back at home save him from some incarnation?


	11. The Right Hand's Other Secret Weapon

Chapter 11: The Right Hand's Other Secret Weapon.

* * *

It has been a week since Peter defeated Zasalamel by the swift and percise attacks. However, for some reason, Zasalamel, who was a scythe wielder himself, did not suffer from the deadly effects of the Reaper's blade. He had admitted his defeat, but noted that he wanted to fight Peter once more. 'Reaper did mention something about an immortal scyther,' Peter thought in recollection. 'Yet, against me, he never had a chance. He probably held back and only wanted to observe me while he was acting like a tackling dummy. But that doesn't make sense.' Mi-na was a little skeptical about what the blond man was thinking about. 'I guess I'll store that in a memory file while I wonder about the other two items that cloaked creeper forwarded, and since Seong had mentioned about residence in Othriensburg, I can get some answers about them.'

"Yo, Pete-man, what's got on your mind recently?" Mi-na wondered about her sidekick. Peter shot a smirk to the well-developed asian. "Let me guess, it's that ninja-like girl that has the admiration for you, is that right?"

"If only. My mind's been in the spin cycle about Zasalamel and our fight. I know that if Reaper's scythe hits someone, it's game over, permanently. Why that guy didn't croak as well is a puzzle with a few pieces missing."

"While I don't understand 21st century language, I think I know what you mean." Five minutes have past while Peter was talking about that 21st century tounge, when they cleared a hill and saw a city, showing the brightness of the marble walls, as well as the reflection of the cleansed watery moat that surrounds the city. "That must be Othriensburg." Both faces brightened at the eleganced beauty that the city shoned. Then, they started to run to the city like a race, in which the loser would pay for the food. Then, a voice called out.

"Seong Mi-na, is that you?" Both Mi-na and Peter looked over to where they heard the voice. It was a tall, blond woman with emerald green eyes, wearing a blue sleeve-less shirt with metal shoulder guards, a white skirt with a unique pattern on the bottom and knee high boots. She ran over to the other two. "It is you, Seong."

"Sophitia, how long has it been, friend?" Both women hugged each other, despite the short sword and shield on Sophitia's back and Scarlet Thunder on Mi-na's. All Peter could do was watch from the sidelines. Then, the women broke from their hug, giving Peter a chance to move forward.

"I take it you two know each other."

"Yeah. This is Sophitia, a friend I know over at the Hephestis Temple in Greece. She helped shatter Soul Edge before." Sophitia walked over to the other blonde, and observed him.

"Say, who are you? You look kind of familiar," she wondered.

"It's Peter," he responded. "Why do you ask?" Sophitia cupped her chin with her thumb and index finger in thought.

"Do you know Azukai?"

"Not really. I've heard his name once, but wasn't given a discription of who he is."

"I see. Do you really want to know?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"Well, he helped protect the Hephestis Temple from an ogre-like minion. His speed is considered outragously fast, like a cat, and that blade on his arm, and how it pierced the skull of the intruder."

"It seems this Azukai is also looking for Soul Edge, but for what reason?"

"It's not the sword, but those who have battled for it. Are you searching for the sword?"

"I've come to this era from the 21st century to find Soul Edge, so that a certian client can have it, but he has kept his reasons to himself. May I ask what Azukai looks like?"

"He's a young man, with dirt-colored hair in a ponytail. He was wearing a vest made out of some fur of an animal, with a slim figure. The eyes are the darkest hazel I have ever witness."

"That sounds like my brother, James, except for the vest. Hey, not to cut this chat short, but we should get moving to the city."

"Why? What's so important about the city?"

"Info on the sword, what else." All three started to run to Othriensburg, as the sun hit the peek of the climb for the day. They stopped running at the concrete bridge which connected the city to the outside, and slowed to simply walking. Then, a huge muscled man, with a hood made from a head of a white wolf, was thrown out of the city and on to the bridge.

"Rock," Mi-na called in worry.

"What happened?" The three ran to Rock's aid, considering the slashes and cuts he recieved. "Looks like he went through the ringer, but good." That's when Peter heard footsteps approaching and looked in the dire direction. A tall, blond figure was strolling down to the bridge, with a rapier in his hand.

"Raphael's been consumed by the cursed blade," Rock struggled to talk. "I couldn't stop him."

"Rest, Rock," Sophitia whispered.

"We'll take over from here," Mi-na muttered as she drew out Scarlet Thunder. Raphael, then, looked over to Peter.

"Azukai's brother, I presume," he sneered. "Well, this is rather amusing."

"I am not Azukai's bro!" Peter yelled. "How many times do I need to repeat myself!" Raphael stuck his rapier at Peter, but failed to make him flinch.

"Why should I care, whether or not you and Azukai are related? The way it'll go, all of you will succumb to the power of Soul Edge." Mi-na, then, swatted the rapier away.

"Peter, stay back," she ordered. Peter nodded and took a few steps back, but tripped when Rock's arm hit him in the back of the knee. He tried to regain his balance but fell over the side of the bridge. "Peter!" Peter was falling head first into the moat when a large raft popped out of nowhere, in which Peter landed on with a foot, knee and hands. Sophitia looked over the bridge as the raft was carrying Peter away. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the Wisconsinite was alright, but wasn't sure about where he was going on the raft. Peter was starting to stand up after hitting the raft hard and found out that he was okay.

"Well, it looks like I won't be staying with them for a while," he said. He had no idea that someone was ready for a fight.

"Oh. He looks really strong," a young woman's voice bellowed. "Very strong." Peter's ears heard this.

"Who's there? Show yourself." As the raft enters an underpass, a young, and over-developed woman, in green half-shirt tattered slacks and a jumped onto the raft, with a large blade ring. On instinct, Peter drew out the double-scythe to defend himself.

"I can't wait to see you die. It's gonna look incredible." Peter rose an eyebrow at the comment.

"Well, Reaper _is _waiting of one of us, so to say. May I ask who you might be?"

"Why do you care? One of us won't be able to survive the fight."

"True, but just in case Reaper needs info."

"Well, smart-mouth, it's Tira. The way I see it, I'd rather fight."

"What, with that hula hoop of yours?" Tira was showing some steam from the mock. She charged in, and swung her ring, but Peter ducked the swing. Then, the weapons started to clash. For five minutes, the fight once again was appearing even, when Peter swung at her, but Tira side stepped and swung at Peter, and hitting him in the left arm. Peter tried to recover, but his arm wasn't responding. "She chipped a nerve. I can't move my arm." Tira attacked again, but Peter could only defend with his good arm, holding the scythe. 'I gotta find a way with one arm in use.'

"What's the matter? Can't wield that weapon because of one arm?" Tira laughed evily at the defending dancer.

'Oh, I get what you mean, my other weapon.' After looking at his scythe, he tossed it to the side. He got to his feet, and raised the fresh arm up to chin level. Tira charged, ready to finish Peter. That's when he got loose and started to break dance to avoid the swings. Then, Peter folded his body backwards to dodge a horizontal strike. He sprung, backflipped and hit Tira in the mouth. Peter landed on his feet, and saw that Tira was pissed.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to hit a woman?"

"She did. She never said anything about bitches like you." Her anger rose hearing the words. Thanks to the anger, Tira was swinging wildly, giving Peter a clean shot, which he performs onto the abdomem, causing her to stumble. Peter, then, charged with the arm tucked, as the arm started to buldge up. "Here comes the Hamby special: The Gatiling Cut!" Peter connects with the uppercut, when sounds of machine gunfire were heard from the arm. The cut was breaking Tira's ribs, rearranging her organs, and finally, launched her into the sky. After a few seconds in the sky, Tira landed in the watery moat. Then, Peter retracted his arm, and breathed a sigh of comfort. "I almost forgot about you, like the first day."

* * *

_FLASHBACK TO JUNE BEFORE THE QUEST FOR SOUL EDGE_

_It was a sunny day at Jefferson Park where Peter was sparring with two teen brunette boys, as a brunette teen girl in glasses and a blond child were sitting on a large blanket, guarding a few baskets, which had sandwiches, sodas, water bottles, and a watermelon. "Geez, Elizabeth. You think boys these days would resort to less fighting, don't you think?" the teen girl asked._

_"Well, Peter says it's the best exercise, since he's a dancer and James and Mike aren't," Elizabeth commented. One of the brunettes looked wiped out as Peter and the other brunette continued to spar._

_"Peter, Mike, go ahead," he said. Both fighters stopped momentarily._

_"Let me guess, James, that watermelon is too tempting for you to resist?" Mike teased. James laughed. "You'd think Felicia had better taste in men."_

_"Really, what got you thinking in that part of the ballpark?" Peter questioned. "C'mon, let's go." Both boys continued to fight as Felicia cut a few slices of watermelon, as Elizabeth and James took a slice and started to eat it._

_"James, why is your brother always so full of energy?" Felicia asked._

_"When it comes to things like fights and workouts, he upholds a quit-less attitude policy on himself, saying through fatigue and injury, never give in, even though the objective is completed," James clarified as he took another bite of watermelon. "If there's one thing about Peter, he's living momentum." It appeared, for a second, like Peter was getting the upper hand as he drove Mike back to a tree. That's when Peter charged up to the cornered Mike as his arm started to buldge up. As he tries the uppercut, Mike dove out of the way, causing Peter to hit the tree. "That had to smart." Then, sounds of gunfire made everyone, but Peter and Elizabeth, hit the dirt to avoid 'flying bullets.' As the gunfire stopped, the uppercut went through the tree and created a hole. Peter was in dire shock, since any kind of punch would not cause such damage to a simple tree._

_"Holy buckets!" Elizabeth yelled. As Mike looked back up at Peter, he was removing his arm and noticed that his wasn't scratched by the bark. "Big brother, are you okay?" Peter was beyond words, since this was an impossible act he did._

_"Does punching a pine tree through and through sound okay?" Peter roared. Felicia and James walked up and also checked his arm._

_"Bro, did you feel anything weird when you cutted?" James asked._

_"Well, come to think of it, my arm felt extremely heavy, like my muscles grew and weighed it down. When I hit the tree, my arm felt like an AK-47, letting my muscles shoot out and pushed my arm forward." Felicia looked at the hole in the tree and noticed knuckle marks in the hole._

_"Hon, check it out," she called calmly. "I see about 20 or 30 sets of knuckles in here."_

_"20 or 30?" the brothers croaked in unison. They looked inside and saw the knuckle marks._

_"Out of one uppercut, that's a gust of wind of a new direction," Peter muttered as he rubbed his eyes with his hand._

_"Your arm's got something of a leathel weapon," Mike pointed out. "Like a gatiling gun."_

_"Yeah. Like a-" Peter stopped for a second, since this attack could need a name. "Mike Rowan, you're a genius."_

_"What for?"_

_"The name of this punch: the Gatiling Cut."  
END FLASHBACK  
_

* * *

'Mike, that one was for you.' The raft was moving in the flow, when it reached the bridge where he originally fell from. Mi-na looked over the bridge railing and saw Peter.

"Peter, you okay!" she yelled.

"Always! Can you throw me a line?" Rock appeared with a rope ladder and lowered it, where Peter was able to grab it. That's when he noticed he could move his left arm again. A little while later, Peter was back on the bridge, when Mi-na hugged him and started to cry. "Sorry about that. How was Raphy?"

"Sophitia and I managed to run him away, and hopefully Azukai will have a chance to take him out." Peter laughed.

"Hey, thank god you guys are okay. That goes for you, too, dude."

"Thank you, young warrior," Rock grinned. Then, Peter and Mi-na got into the city, where they stocked up on information and supplies. That night, a man on a horse rode up and saw the two exiting the city.

"Are you the so-called 'Right Hand of Death?'" he asked, making Peter nod. "I have a message for you from de Leon."

"From Cervantes, you say," Peter growled. The man handed Peter a note.

YOU'RE STILL ALIVE? I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD LIVE THROUGH POSIEDON'S VENOM AND STILL CONTINUE TO PURSUE SOUL EDGE. MEET ME AT IVY'S MANSION. -CERVANTES.

"Payback time."

* * *

Peter and Mi-na head to Ivy's mansion for a rematch with the dead pirate, but a tragedy will befall Peter and a deadly persona will erupt on the eve against Azukai. Can Peter overcome the strain that many people can't?


	12. A Darkness that Evil Fears

Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own the song, "Listen to Your Heart."

--------------

Chapter 12: A Darkness that Evil Fears

About a week had gone by since Peter recieved a challenge from the only fighter who, though cheated with injecting Posiden's Venom into him, gave Peter his lone defeat: the walking dead pirate, Cervantes de Lyon. The destination, that both Peter and Mi-na were strolling to, was the Valentine Mansion, along the northeast coast of the continent. On the night of arriving at the mansion, Peter was fast asleep, while Mi-na was still awake, thinking about the rematch that Peter had ahead. 'Something in my gut tells me that this is a trap,' she thought. 'I respect the fact that he wants to battle for payback, but I don't like the way my aura feels, right now.' When she peered over to Peter, she saw him shaking in fear.

"No, why?" he struggled as he was bobbing his head back and forth. "Why did you...She...She didn't deserve to-" Peter was experiencing a nightmare, as his breathing was laboring and the chill was suffocating his will of free spiriting. Then, the mysterious woman, who hadn't been on his mind latley, caressed his soft lips up to his forehead. The stroking calmed the young Wisconsinite down. "Thank you, again," he whispered. Mi-na, now, knew that this was the woman who had clung by Peter in the shadows ever since he arrived in the era. She got up and walked over to the other two, causing the girl to turn around and reveal her face to the shining moonlight. It was Talim, the same girl who helped Peter when the venom was injected into him. She was the one fasinated by his poetry and cared for him when Mi-na wasn't around. Mi-na motioned Talim over to a far distance so that Peter's hearing can't be reached.

"Why did you have an intrest in Peter in the first place?"

"His heart was what caught my intrest when I first saw the trail of blood, that he was more of a determined warrior that can be willing to last many a battle than anyone who got wind of the cursed blade. When he had those nightmares before, I first didn't want to approach, because of his awareness that I saw during the fight against the ninjas. When I did, it was more relief than I had in mind, because he became calm and relaxed. When I saw the booklet and read what he wrote, I knew that the young man was troubled in his past." Mi-na saw Talim's honest sorrow from her eyes, like she had been with Peter since he was born.

"Is that why you like him?"

"I love him, and would be willing to stay with him for the rest of my life, if nessesary."

"Now, I know someone will be watching him when he returns to the future." The next evening, Peter and Mi-na made it to the front door of a large building that was like a rich man's house after winning a mega lottery. The walls were whiter than an angel's wings, but felt darkly from a radiant odor that Peter could scent.

"He's defenitley in here," he growled from the scent. Mi-na wanted to ask him about the nightmare from last night, but when she did, Peter wanted to sway from the topic, as if mentioning it would bother him during his moment of the rematch with Cervantes. Somehow, his mind was on the nightmare, and going through a deep thought. 'I hope that nightmare wasn't a vision.'

"Peter, be careful inside," she hummed. With a nod, he entered the mansion, which was massive, to say the least. Two minutes after walking in and through the halls, he found himself in front of a staircase, leading up a level, unaware that someone was watching his every move. Then, his senses started to kick in, and looked behind him. Nothing.

'There's someone watching me. A female? Seong's outside while the pirate is in here. Although, I heard that Tampa Bay could use a new image to their helmets.' Then, Cervantes revealed himself on top of the staircase, but he didn't draw out his weapons.

"The 'Right Hand' runt came after all," he sneered. "At least this time around, I'll finish you off."

"You're looking as violet as the time we first met." Cervantes shot a mean look at the blonde, but Peter didn't flinch. "By the way, how's that crew of yours doing, espescally the one that got his groin skewered?"

"2/3 of the crew died from what you did, and I rested the rest in peace. I'm ready to fight you, but let us do it on the roof."

"I think I know why, but give me a reason why the roof?"

"The staircase is cramping, compared to the roof."

"De Lyon, I hate your guts, but I like you idea. I'll see you there."

"Indeed." Cervantes walked off to the back and disappeared. Peter followed the pirate upstiars, but kept looking over his shoulders when that scent kicked up. An hour later, he was on the roof, which was very large in space. Peter smiled at the sight, until Cervantes made his appearence. "Before we fight, I was wanting to ask you why you bother seeking Soul Edge."

"I was sent by the Grimm Reaper to retieve the sword, from the 21st century. His reasons were never mentioned, however."

"The 21st century? That would explain the strange cloth you wear on your body, and the lingo you speak of."

"Listen, I love to chat, but there's that little thing that you have, that I deserve."

"The fragments."

"Why else?" Both combatants drew their weapons, and were ready to fight, when something snagged Peter's scythe. When he tried to move forward, he couldn't. That's when he looked and saw a sword-like whip, wrapped around the scythe. The long whip belonged to a large-breasted woman, with short white hair, in a white leotard-like outfit with an armor gauntlet on one arm. "As if Xianghua and Seong's pillows were something, her's might lead to Bloodfalls." (As in endless nosebleeding)

"You will not lay a hand on that man, unless you want to fight me for it," she bellowed.

"Identify yourself!"

"Stepdaughter, have you come to see me vanquish the 'Right Hand of Death?'" Cervantes sneered.

"Stepdaughter? What are you getting at?"

"My name is Ivy Valentine," she announced. "That man is responsible for the deaths of my family, and I'm here for revenge." She wriggled her whip free from Peter's scythe, and when it came back, the whip took form of a short sword. "That was an example of my snake sword, Valentine. Now, you have a choice. Step aside, or die by my hand."

"Not when I'm around!" another voice sounded, causing Peter to look behind Ivy and see...

"Seong, awsome timing!" Peter cheered. Mi-na ran up to, and stood back-to-back with the blonde, with Scarlet Thunder drawn out. "You knew I was in trouble?"

"Yeah. Good thing, too. So, that's Cervantes?"

"Yeah. He's mine."

"I have bimbo girl. Ready?" With a nod, both charged their opponents. All four were going all out: Ivy battling Mi-na and Peter fighting Cervanes. 20 minutes passed in either fight, when Ivy whipped her sword at Mi-na, but the asian's naginata swing ripped the Valentine into pieces. Mi-na completed a full 360-spin, and stuck her weapon at Ivy's neck. Ivy was without a weapon, an idea, and decided to surrender. The other fight was as leveled as a weight scale.

"Still the same youngster who had me cornered when your girlfriend saved you," Cervantes said.

"Yeah, thanks for leaving your important stuff out," Peter smirkly joked.

"Well, try and beat me, if you can, this time." Peter charged with the scythe in his hands, ready to swing at the pirate, but Cervantes blocked a rising strike with his foot, and blocked a downward with his big sword. Left open, Cervantes swung and struck Peter in the face, splitting his left cheek and eyelid open. The attack made the Wisconsinite crumble a little, covering his face in attempt to control the bleeding. Even still, Peter connected a roundhouse kick to Cervantes's sternum, knocking him to the pavement. "It seems in pain, you don't back down." Peter rose to his feet, blood seeping down his ghostly-white skinned face. "You may be able to change the battle, but even you cannot change fate. Not yours..." The undead man looked over to Mi-na and Ivy. "...And not hers." The blonde raced and attacked Cervantes. 15 seconds later, the pirate pushed Peter down again, but the dancer slammed his hand down, followed by a foot, spun, and connected a heel kick, just as Cervantes was swinging with the dagger. The heel kick jarred the dagger from Cervantes's hand, but started to fly somewhere. Peter didn't feel something right.

'What did he mean "you may be able to change the battle, but even you cannot change fate?"' Then, he spotted the dagger heading towards an unsuspecting Mi-na. "Seong!" Mi-na turned to see the blade, as it struck her in the heart. "NO! SEONG!" She fell backwards to the ground, with the dagger, still pierced in her. Peter got up and ran over to Mi-na, who was still concious, but barely.

"Peter, I'm sorry for not helping you more than I should," she weakly moaned as a puddle of her blood formed. "However, I know who and where that girl is. Defeat the pirate, and head to the Lost Cathedral. Talim will be waiting for you."

"Why now? Why tell me when you're dying?" Though weak, Mi-na chuckled.

"Yun-Seong, and Sophitia shall know of my-" Mi-na stopped when the dagger was removed by a magical force, and back to Cervantes. That's when Seong Mi-na closed her eyes...forever as her body was still. Unlike Peter, who recovered from the venom, Mi-na was dead.

"Her time had come," Cervantes gloated. "She was a nussaince that had accepted you to find the sword, for nothing." His evil laugh was the final straw, when Peter started to emit a dark aura. Ivy saw the aura, and began showing fear.

"Thank you, for everything, Seong," he muttered. He rose to his feet, and opened his eyes. Ivy saw his eyes were pure white before he turned to face Cervantes. The pirate saw those same eyes, and wasn't feeling the same comfort he had before.

"You've had enough time stalling. Let's finish this." Peter teleported to Cervantes's face with a vicious right cross, sending the enemy back. Peter walked towards the pirate, when Cervantes lunged at him, and swung with the big sword, but was stopped when the blonde teleported to a facial kick. Cervantes was down again, but rose back up and swung the sword. It made contact, but the sword, suddenly, broke apart without breaking the skin. Cervantes tried with the dagger. That connected as well, but the dagger became busted, too. Peter didn't feel a thing, when he went postal on Cervantes, striking him over and over for 30 seconds. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I wanted this fight."

"I'm not here to fight you," Peter growled in a dark and fearing voice. "I'm here to kill you." Peter picked up the scythe, with the Grimm's blade glowing brightly. "I will see you in Hell, you son of a bitch!" He swung the glowing scythe aross Cervantes's throat, severing his head from his body. Cervantes de Lyon fell limp and became motionless. He was dead. Peter, then, turned to Ivy and started to approach her, when. 'Stop!' an inner voice cried out, stopping Peter. 'No more. Please, no more.' The dark aura disappeared as Peter fell to his knees, dazed and confused about what just happened, as his blue eyes returned to normal. He started to fall face first to the ground, when he placed his arms in front, stopping his decent.That's when tears started to show, as he broke down, after realizing what had happened. The tears, some of them mixing with the blood still dripping from the cuts, were nocited by Ivy. She walked cautiously to Peter, and found out he was back to normal. He sobbed and was breathing laborly as Ivy placed his head onto her bosom. This would start nosebleeds, but this time, he didn't seem to care, as he knew that Seong was gone and that he killed Cervantes, out of vengance.

"It's okay, now," she muttered in a soothing voice. "It's over." After a while, Peter was in an infirmary, being treated for the gashes that her stepfather had produced. "Poor child. He's lost so much, and now he had let it all out." Peter was sleeping, but now he couldn't think clearly, because of the death of a great friend.  
--------

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes.**

**You built a love, but that love falls apart.**

**A little piece of heaven, turns you down.**

**Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do.**

**I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,**

**But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye.**

-----------

The next day, Ivy and Peter placed Mi-na on a pile of wood and set it on fire, cremating the dead asian. The memories of her and him were flooding his head. "She was actually my first true friend, and now she's gone."

"If I did fight you, I would have joined her in death. However, the way you battle him was frightening."

"Could you believe me if I told you I was scared as well?"

"I would. That form you took...Not even the darkness that threatens human life could stand up to you in that form."  
----------

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while.**

**The precious moments are all lost in the tide.**

**they're swept away, and nothing is what it seems.**

**The feeling of belonging, to your dreams.**

**Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do.**

**I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,**

**But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye.**

**-----------**

"Before she became quiet, she told me something about a lost cathedral."

"The Lost Cathedral is where a knight called Nightmare resides." Ivy brought out a map of the continent to look at. "Let's see..."

"Just give me the direction. I'll find it."

"You sure?"

"I am."

"East Southeast, two weeks off."

"Thank you." He was about to walk off, when...

"Peter." He stopped and turned to her. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, even that scar."

"This wasn't your fault. I witnessed 9/11, when planes were hijacked, and then they collided into buildings, taking hundreds of lives, and leaving a scar across my home country back in my time. That wasn't my fault either...but I take it as a burden." Then, he picked up Scarlet Thunder, where Mi-na was killed, and strapped it to his back.

"That's your friend's weapon."

"A momento, of my first friend." With that, he exited Ivy's mansion and headed to a destination, with the heavy scars on his cheek, eye...and heart. The lost cathedral, where a former assasin was proceeding to, as well.  
--------------

The moment will come in the next chapter, as Peter and Azukai will face each other in combat at the lost cathedral. Can the blonde battle the warrior who everyone proclaims is like his brother, and can he be ready for more danger?


End file.
